The present invention relates to a device for indicating that a refrigerator door is open.
Alarm systems for refrigerators, freezers and the like are known in the prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,553,482; 3,965,465; and 4,463,348, however, all of the known systems involved elaborate devices which operate on house current. These prior art devices are built into refrigerators and thus cannot be used to retrofit existing refrigerators with alarms.